Perfect
by JussiVuori
Summary: Inspired by the last RAW episode.A sweet little MattLita-Amy fic.Characters include Lita,Matt,Jeff,and small mentions of Kane and Victoria.


A short little one-shot about when Matt saved Amy/Lita on RAW.Amy Dumas/Lita will be known as Lita.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own,nor am I in any way affliated with the WWE and it's superstars or characters.  
  
By the way,I know the whole storyline is fake,so please don't flame me,stating the obvious,as I will use those flames  
  
to roast marshmellows.  
  
Pairings:  
  
Matt/Lita  
  
Summary:And as Kane inched closer to her,she spotted her ex on the ramp...  
  
Lita tried to escape from the ring as fast as she could,but Kane grabbed her.  
  
Just as she thought she had no chance of escape,Matt ran down the ramp.  
  
He put up a valiant fight against Kane.  
  
He lost,but Lita escaped.  
  
And that is where our story begins...  
  
After Lita had showered,and changed,she made her way to Matt's locker room.She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Matt called out,as he was half naked,with only a towel on,and he wasn't opening the door for just   
  
anybody.  
  
"It's me." Lita called back.  
  
Matt opened the door,still only wearing a towel.It was then,Matt realized that she looked stunning,with a real   
  
glow to her.She had on lilac eyeshadow,and clear lipgloss.  
  
She was wearing black jeans,and a pink sweater.  
  
"Lita...?" Matt whispered softly,closing the door as she came in.  
  
"Yeah...I wanted to thank you for...saving me out there." Lita said,trying not to stare at his perfectly sculpted body,his  
  
defined 6 pack,and,most of all,into his sweet chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Well,I wanted to make up for what I did...I know you'll never take me back.You deserve better." Matt blurted out.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure,Matt." Lita said,licking her lips,and leaning in to kiss Matt.  
  
Matt just couldn't take it,he wrapped his arms around her,and kissed her softly,running his tongue across her bottom   
  
lip.When she gasped in surprise,he took advantage of it,and started nibbling on her lower lip.  
  
Lita's hands made their way to Matt's back,and she ran her hands up and down,while Matt's hands made their way  
  
down to her butt.  
  
"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" Lita asked Matt nervously.  
  
"Yeah...but can I get dressed first?" Matt asked teasingly,and when he saw how Lita was looking at him,he threw on  
  
a pair of black jeans,and a white muscle t-shirt,faster than you could say 'grab the keys'.  
  
Matt grabbed his duffel bag,and grabbed Amy's.He grabbed Amy by the hand,and dragged her to the  
  
parking lot,being followed by catcalls,and cheers.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel,they rushed to Lita's room,as Matt's was on the 20th floor,and   
  
Lita's was only on the 15th,therefore closer.  
  
When Lita locked the hotel room door,she peeled her skin-tight sweater off,revealing a small white lace   
  
bra and a five month old belly button piercing.When she saw Matt eye the belly button ring,she made to take it off.  
  
"Leave it on." Matt said suddenly,removing his shirt,and wrapping his arms around Lita.  
  
"Are you sure about this Lita?" Matt asked,with his sweet southern accent,sounding a little shy.  
  
"If I wasn't sure,I wouldn't be here,with you,half naked,with your arms around me." Lita assured him,and she pulled  
  
her pants down,revealing a white lace g-string.  
  
Matt saw something on Lita's hip that he hadn't seen before.When he gave it a closer look,he realised it was a   
  
sentence...well,sorta a sentence;it said 'Lita Loves Matt 4 Life.'  
  
"When did you get that?" Matt asks Lita,gesturing to the tattoo.  
  
"The night before we broke up." Lita said,as she unbuttoned Matt's pants.  
  
"Oh...." Matt said,and shaking out of the memory of that RAW ep,grabbed Lita's hands,held on to them,  
  
and kissed her mouth passionately.  
  
Matt pulled his pants off,taking his white silk boxers off too,while Lita pulled her g-string off,and then Matt   
  
unhooked her bra.Lita lay down on the bed,pulling Matt down with her.  
  
Let's just say the make up sex was terrific,and they woke up in a good mood.  
  
The next week,Lita had just pinned Victioria,and won the Woman's championship,when she heard the old   
  
Hardy Boyz theme.Matt and Jeff ran down the ramp,and Jeff hugged Lita,and said into the microphone   
  
"did you miss me? cos I'm back for good!" the fans cheered and screamed like mad.  
  
Matt grabbed the microphone,and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Lita,ever since I met you,you have always been on my mind.I have loved you since I   
  
first met you.I guess what I'm trying to say is...Lita,will you marry me?" Matt said nervously.  
  
Lita dove towards Matt,landing on top of him in the ring,grabbed the microphone,and said "YES!"  
  
Matt pulled Lita's face towards him,and kissed her softly,while all of the fans cheered.  
  
When they had stopped kissing,they stood up,and Jeff and Matt lifted Lita onto their shoulders,  
  
while she held her title belt above her head. 


End file.
